


Angel, I Hear You Speak, I Listen

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Archeology smut again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel, I Hear You Speak, I Listen

Madeline had always been set on getting this job. A chance to work alongside her old professor from college whilst out in Egypt on a dig. She had been blessed to be picked and yet, she knew she was the only one who truly felt that way. 

She had caught some of her fellow young diggers poking fun at Hannah, laughing at how she moved, her limp and her lisp. None of these seemed to be fair and Madeline had chased them back to work, her touch gentle as she drew closer and wiped the tears from Hannah's cheek, her voice soft. 

"Ignore them Hannah, they didn't deserve this chance... and they can kiss my ass if they think their bullshit is worth anything. Don't let them get to you... you speak beautifully and you move with more grace than they do... even without limps."  
Hannah smiled weakly.   
"There we go... there's that beautiful smile."  
Hannah blushed.   
"Still shy?"  
Hannah nodded.   
"Oh Hannah."

Madeline murmured, kissing her cheek softly. 

"How long have you been this shy?"  
Hannah shrugged.   
"That long huh?"

Madeline teased, kissing her gently. Hannah gave a small meep of surprise at the kiss. Madeline smiled softly. 

"I'm sorry, did I not tell you I've fallen for you?"  
Hannah blushed and purred. Madeline smiled and purred in response. 

"So beautiful."  
Hannah giggled. Madeline smiled gently. 

"So, ever had someone love you right in the tent?"  
Hannah gasped and shook her head.   
"Okay... well, would you like it?"  
Hannah nodded.   
"Would you like me to do it?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell me if I hurt you?"  
"I will."  
Madeline smiled and kissed her gently, moving to undo her shirt a little.  
"So gorgeous."  
Hannah smiled and blushed slightly as her perky chest was revealed.   
"Don't be shy gorgeous."  
"Kiss me."  
Madeline did just that. Hannah purred into the kiss and pressed against her.   
"Mmm, good girl."

Madeline teased, gently slipping her hands under Hannah's shirt. Hannah gasped loudly.   
"Okay baby girl?"  
"Yesss…"  
"So gorgeous."

The words are whispered even as Madeline moves to cup and tease Hannah's breasts. Hannah began panting heavily and letting out a series of mews. Madeline is smiling as one hand slides lower, moving to unzip her pants and slide inside, then under her panties, her touch slipping against Hannah's clit. Hannah squealed and bucked upwards onto her tip toes as Madeline touches her clit.  
"So damn sexy."

Madeline murmured, moving to caress her clit before slipping two fingers deep into Hannah. Hannah squealed again and wrapped her arms around Madeline. Maddie smiled and upped her pace. Hannah mewed loudly and began pushing herself up and forward onto Maddie's fingers using her feet.   
"Mmm, good girl."

Maddie murmured, upping her pace a little. Hannah mewled and pushed herself up and forward with even more force.   
"Come for me baby."  
Hannah’s head fell back and she came apart. When she had finished climaxing she looked at Maddie and her uniform. She blushed when she saw the mess she had made on her clothes.

"Sorry."  
Maddie shrugged. 

"No worries. I’d much rather get a little damp and prove how beautiful you are…”  
Hannah had smiled, kissing Madeline softly.   
“Thank you.”


End file.
